UnderRune
by Bulbasaur the Bulbasaur
Summary: Kris and Susie fall in a hole and they are in undertale now
1. Chapper 1

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! Also this is a joke story**

_These events take place after Deltarune so yeah_

Toriel: Kris get up for school

Kris: ok

Kris and Toriel: *gets in car and drive to school*

Susie: Hey

Kris: Hello friend Susie

Susie: *is weirded out* let's just go 'get some chalk' if you know what I mean...

Kris: ok

Kris and Susie: *go to the abandoned classroom closet thingy and fall in hole*

Susie: OOOOHHH NOOOO WE ARE FALLINGGGGGGGGG

Kris: *silently coughs*

Kris and Susie: *are in underground now*

Flowey: Hey you two! The human and the... wait is that a monster?

Susie: you got a problem with that flower?

Flowey: no no I'm good

Susie: you better be

Flowey: anyway I'm flowey the flower. Ima help you in the underground

Frisk: *falls on Kris and Susie*

Susie and Kris: ouch

Frisk: oh hello there emo Barney and Chara

Susie: :(

Frisk: :)

Kris: whos Chara

Flowey: ima kill u

Frisk Kris and Susie: uh oh a plot twist

Toriel: *fireballs flowey*

Kris: mom

Toriel: *is confused*

Kris: *is confused that Toriel is confused*

Toriel: um hi I'm the guardian of the ruins and stuff

Susie: hi I saved the world once I think

Toriel: ok

Frisk: ok

Toriel: let's go children

Kris: ok mom

Toriel: I'm not ur mom

Kris: yes u are

Toriel: *thinks* this is weird. I got a kid who looks like Chara thinking I'm his mom

Kris Susie Frisk and Toriel: *walks into ruins through the puzzles and traps and make it to toriel's house*

Toriel: welcome to ur new home

Kris: hardly looks like my house but I'll take it

Susie: *sees pie*

Also Susie: *eats whole pie* yummy

Toriel: noo my butterscotch cinnamon pie!!!!!11!1!1!1!one!!!

Frisk: that sounded tasty :(

Napstablook: hi I am a depressed ghost *cries*

Susie: rip in piece

Napstablook: I'll get out of the way for u

Frisk Kris and Susie: thx

Napstablook: np *cries again*

Cliff hanger: *exists*

Everyone reading this terrible story: yay it's done

Everyone reading this terrible story who somehow enjoyed it: oh man

**Hi thanks for reading this garbage. comment if u want more. but if u don't just don't comment pls or else I'll cry -Napstablook**

**But srsly comment if u like it -Bulbasaur**


	2. Chackter 2

_After napstablook got out of the way, Kris, Susie, and Frisk continued their journey._

Susie: that pie was still yummy

Kris: don't have to rub it in :(

Frisk: *is silent*

Toriel: my children let's read a book about snails

Kris and Susie: no pls no

Frisk: let's leave pls

Toriel: no

Frisk: yes

Toriel: no

Kris: yes

Toriel: no

Susie: yes

Toriel: I have to do something real quick... *walks away*

Kris: let's chase mom

Frisk: ok

Susie: ok

Frisk Kris and susie: *walk to ruins exit with Toriel standing there*

Toriel: I don't want u 2 leave

Frisk: let's fight if we win we go free if u win we lose

Toriel: ok

Kris: *sword appears in his hands*

Susie: *axe appears in his hands*

Frisk: *stick appears in his hands* AW COME ON

Toriel: *shoots fireballs*

Susie: you missed

Toriel: *shoots more fireballs*

Frisk: ouch I'm burning

Toriel: omg sorry

Frisk: SIKE *slides underneath toriel's legs and stabs with stick

Kris: NOOOOOO MOMMMMMM

Frisk: oh shoot I just killed his mom ._.

Toriel: aaaaaaah *dies*

Kris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cries*

Susie: let's just go

Frisk and Kris: ok

Sans: hi

Kris: wait sans is here too

Frisk: -_-

Sans: what the heck are you talking about

Kris: yeah you were my neighbor

Sans to himself: I think this kid is brain dead

Sans: whatever let's just go

**TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	3. Cheppeter3

_Susie, Kris, Frisk, and Sans are at Snowdin now._

Sans: ok so we made it

Frisk: yay

Sans: ok take a look around if u want

Kris: neat

Susie: *doesnt really talk very much in the last two chapters but idk wether I should make her talk more or not*

???: H U M A N

Sans: no that's a rock try looking next to it

???: oh ok sans. *ahem* H U M A N ! ! ! I am the great papyrus and I am here to stop y-

Sans: they already left

Papyrus: ._.

Also papyrus: *nyooms over to the exit of snowdin*

Frisk Kris and Susie: *walking peacefully*

Papyrus: *literally teleports in front of them* Undyne would normally be proud if I wrangled up ONE human, but THREE-

Susie: I'm a monster you dingus

Papyrus: hmm so that's why you didn't look quite like the others. now shut up and let me talk-

Frisk: who's undyne

Papyrus: I AM GOING TO THROW A BONE AT YOU!

Frisk: date

Papyrus: wait what

Frisk: I want to date

Papyrus: ew no that's gay

Frisk: technically I'm genderless so no

Papyrus: ok date

Susie: *visible confusion*

_At Papyrus' house_

Papyrus: spogety

Frisk: ÿ ę š

Kris: *looks directly at you* don't you dare turn this part of the fanfic into some deviantart crap. I won't have it. No.

_After the date_

Frisk: *to papyrus* take care of the baby

Kris and Susie: s a y s i k e r i g h t n o w

**To be continued...**


	4. Cheeto4

_Frisk, Kris, and Susie have made it to the waterfall at last. What shall happen there? Read on and find out!_

Susie: so did you actually have a baby

Frisk: I will neither confirm nor deny

Kris: let's just forget about that shipping ok

Susie and Frisk: ok

Kris: wait a minute do I hear talking?

Susie: duh we're speaking to each other

Kris: no I mean like that one skeleton guy

Frisk: I hear it too

Susie: lets hide in these bushes and find out-

Monster kid: *exists*

???: *jumps down as the three and the orange idiot hide in the bushes* come here little children...

Kris: muffled screaming

Susie: did you literally just say "muffled screaming" out loud

Frisk: yeah he did

???: *reaches forcefully into bushes*

Monster kid (grabbed by face): Hey there undyne ':)

Undyne: oh it's just you *puts monster kid gently down and walks away*

Kris:

Frisk:

Susie:

Monster kid: she TOUCHED me UwU

_Later..._

Temmie: HoI! iM tEmMiE!

Literally everyone: OMG LET NO HARM COME TO THIS PURE HOLY BEING

Temmie: CaN u HeLp TeM gEt FuNdS fOr CoOlEg?

_5 seconds later_

Wallet: *empty*

Kris: it's time to go guys

Frisk: ok

Kris Frisk and Susie: *walking peacefully along the path*

Light spear: *falls and nearly stabs frisk through the head*

Undyne: GOSH DARN IT I MISSED

also Undyne: *throws a bunch of spears all over the place*

Kris Frisk and Susie: *le epicly dodges all the Spears and makes it out alive*

_Mountain_

Undyne: Seven.

Kris: what

Undyne: Seven Human Souls, and King Asgore will become a god.

Susie: Why is there suddenly proper grammar?

Undyne: SHUT UP! Anyhoo, Four. That is how many we have collected so far. Understand?

Frisk: I think so

Undyne: Basically, I'm gonna have to whoop your (Christian Minecraft server).

Susie: Kris she said a bad language word

Undyne: ugh, die already! NGYAAAAAAH!!!

**To be continued...**


End file.
